The greatest battle the world will never know
by Sleepstar of Shadowclan
Summary: What happens if Warriors, and The simpsons crossed over and join forces with Starclan. LOL. OC's join in the chaos. Currently on hiatus but will update soon.
1. Chapter 1

The Greatest Battle The World Has Never Seen

By Sleepstar and Co.

Note#1:I do not own any characters from the following

Warriors, Seekers, Dr who, Simpsons,Yugioh and Transformers.

Note #2:Look out for the following:

Pigs and Sleepstar,Foxstar and Warmheart(sister's character)

Coldstar briefly appears (sister's character)

Note#3:This takes place between _sunrise_ and _The fourth Apprentice_

Chapter one:The patrol

Firestar was sitting on the Highrock bored out of his mind when Greystripe entered the camp.  
"There's a strange twoleg on our territory " Brambleclaw stopped shrovelling his fork into his mouth and a fly flew straight into his mouth."Golden...Flower..was...right ...about...keeping...mouths....wide..open"he and Brightheart quickly shut their mouths in case of a fly. Leafpool was having trouble catching a piece of meat on a fishing just rolled his eyes. Thornclaw shouted out "We're gonna die!"  
Warmheart:*sits invisible above the frightened cats. Her light green eyes sparkled with mischeif*  
Firestar then said"I'll see if the other businees leaders know what is going on at the Gathering tonight. Blackstar announced on Sky News that he made a profit today!"

Chapter two: The Gathering

As the cats of Thunderclan set off to the Island they saw a Windclan warrior chasing off a young pig wearing a pair of trousers and a jacket. "Don't hurt me "it squealed. Brambleclaw whispered to Cloudtail"Now it is getting weirder" Dustpelt was taking his wife, Ferncloud, to the Gathering and she said"I never seen that pig before" Lionblaze muttered "Breezepelt"

A ten minute trek later......

Firestar halted the clan as a young twoleg with the wackiest hairstyle going, stood facing a much older drew out six cards and placed them in front of each other. Firestar rolled his eyes and muttered "The Moon is not up for long so just ignore the stupid twolegs who are mouse-brained for playing a kit's card game in the middle of the night and causing a cat jam" Then they all heard a cat's pawsteps on the they turned round,they saw nothing.. At the Gathering, Blackstar, Leopardstar and Onestar were all moaning that they were cold and wished that Firestar would hurry up. At last he arrived with his shocked clan."Sorry we're late We were stuck by twolegs playing card games in the middle of the night and we heard cat's pawsteps but saw nothing" Blackstar replied"We called an emergeny Gathering to tell everyone that we seen strange things happening. Just this afternoon we saw two giant, shiny things fighting each other, high above the Shadowclan camp" Leopardstar explained that she saw a tycoon trying to populate the lake with an accomplise who kept saying "Mr. Burns, don't you think there's eyes watching our every move" and Onestar reported about twoegs playing card games.

Chapter three: Jayfeather's Dream

As the cats from the meeting returned, Jayfeather was asleep. He was shocked to see the strange twoleg talking to Blackstar. His ears pricked as he heard the Shadowclan's leader every word"The whole clan was afraid. We were all watching the battle. Then one of the massive creatures said to another"You will not harm these lifeforms here, Megatron!""

Jayfeather's eyes were wide as he heard a cat's pawsteps coming from behind._ I must tell Lionblaze, the clans are in trouble _he thought.

Chapter Four: Midnight's propercy.

An old badger sat overlooking the sea when she saw Rosetail. The Starclan warrior told her" There is a message for you, Midnight. Listen carefully _"The fire and the warm shall_ _help the chill worlds will collide and three weird creatures will appear""_


	2. Chapter 2

Part two of my crossover is finally here.

Note: I don't own anything except those pigs seen in part one.

Homer's toothbrush is stuck, Barley's farm is a hotel, Jayfeather is busy, and "Lakewatch" occurs.

Where's Maggie?

Meanwhile, in the nearby Greenleaf Twolegplace, Homer Simpson was busy brushing his teeth when the toothbrush was stuck. "BART!" he yelled furiously.

Just then, Lisa came into the room. "Maggie's gone!" she said in shock. "Oh no" Marge muttered. " She will turn up" Lisa reassured her mum. "I hope so" answered. " Can'. . Out. Stupid. Bart." Homer was saying in the background.

Meanwhile, Lionblaze woke up and he thought _ It's quiet out there, I hope that pig chased off by Breezepelt is ok _. So, the warrior got up and sneaked out of the camp

without Spiderleg, who was on guard duty, knowing. As he walked by the Windclan border he heard a voice muttering" Amber's worried about me and so is everyone at the camp. Mrs.'O'Brien will be fuming if she finds out I'm gone. It's not my fault, it's those evil twins, but nobody believes me" Lionblaze trotted to the speaker and then he saw a young boy pig dressed in blue.

Miles away, in the North American countryside, Kallik, Toklo and Lusa, three young bears, were walking along minding their own business when Lusa gave a loud grunt. "Lusa, where are you?" Kallik yelled out. Toklo saw a porthole."There she is" he told the two young bears leaped into the porthole were surprised to be standing on the edge of a town and a forest. As soon as they arrived they heard someone shouting"Firestar, Cloudtail" Toklo were confused."Who are Firestar and Cloudtail?" he wondered.

On a ridge high above the lake several vechicles was parked. All of a sudden, one car turned to the red-and-blue truck and asked" We need to save the life at the lake fronm Megatron. I sense he's planning an attack down there." The truck replied" You're right there, Bumblebee, but they need the help of a striped lifeform to prevent Megatron from destroying their land." Bumblebee answered" So they need the help of a striped animal"

Lionblaze was confused."Who's Amber?" he asked. The pig explained" She's a friend of mine. I knew her since we were piglets and she's great. Oh, I see I haven't introuduced myself. The name's Irwell, Harold Irwell. I'm from London you see, and I'm away on a field trip when I was attacked by a black cat on the moors." Lionblaze nodded. "That was hates me and due to Leafpool. Come to the camp for a while my brother will look after you." "Thanks Lionblaze" the young pig answered.

"We need somewhere to stay" Lusa moaned as she and her friends travelled across the countryside. " Hey, there's somewhere for us to stay." Kallik growled. She led her friends towards the building. As soon as they arrived a little black cat answered the door." Welcome to Barley's hotel. All rooms are air-conditioned with en-suite bathrooms and with HD ready 32'inch plasma screen tvs. Name's Ravenpaw. I'm the receptionist here. You must be staying for the night. We had so many famous guests staying here. Your belongings are in room 247. Thank you"

As Maggie crawled through the forest she found a small room and crawled in it.

As Lionblaze trawled through the forest with the young pig behind him they stopped. " Password" Spiderleg replied. " Harry Potter" Lionblaze replied. Spiderleg nodded and Lionblaze and Harold sneaked through. Longtail muttered" I smell visitors"

Next to him, Mousefur answered" You must be dreaming" the old she-cat rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The Greatest Battle The World Will Never Know Part 2.5

Part 2.5 of the Longest Crossover has arrived. Sorry for the long delay, but I had suffered from Writer's block but I can assure you, Amber the pig will make an appearence, so will Maggie Simpson. Also, mayhem will occur in this chapter. The reason why 2.5? I posted up part 2 half complete, so now the Lifeboat Service will take place in this chapter. Other members of Amber's team owned by me, pigs live in London, and the places mentioned are real. If you hate cameos don't read as Kang and Kodos are well as that, Tigerstar owns a computer. I do not own Google Maps, Warriors, Seekers or The Simpsons. The pigs are mine. David don't have a power, though, but he is an ideal sidekick.

Midnight stared at the stars. She wondered who will defeat Tigerstar now that Breezepelt has joined the Dark Side. Suddenly Pinestar appeared. "I've got a message for you Midnight. Breezepelt and Ivypaw are joining Tigerstar, my son, and his army and only an unlikely ally to the Three can stop him." Midnight asked "What do you mean?Who will stop him?" Pinestar then muttered "_The Lifeguard will strike the Tiger down_" In the Moonpool, an image of a cat and a pig appeared. "That is the lifeguard" Pinestar sighed, pointing with his tail to a pig with a blue jacket and trousers, and deep blue eyes. "His friend is out to find him. Go to her and tell her he's safe, but don't mention anything about the message to her, though."Pinestar warned Midnight.

Amber McCormac woke with a start. Three days have passed since the field trip have returned and still her friend haven't returned. She was worried. The teachers have declared that if Harold does not show up in twenty four hours then he is declared missing. The thought of her friend gone forever depressed her. That shopping trip to Gravesend, travelling on the London Underground, Winning the sports contest, all that have been done by her team, The Islington Eight. If any one of the team are gone then nothing can stop them leaving. Next to her Caroline, a member of her team and the smartest member of the group, apart from Lucas, was awake. "Amber, what are you doing?" she asked. Amber stared at her friend. "Remember that time pears caused mayhem in Tonbridge? We wouldn't have stopped people at the railway station from slipping on them had it wasn't for Harold? He cleaned them up brfore the Rush Hour happened. The most we can do is to find him"

"You're right, Amber" Maple blinked at her friend. "After all, where is the Islington Eight without him? We must find him fast. There's trouble at the lake and we are due to return to London in two days. It's a race against time, Squad."Suddenly a badger emerged. "Don't worry, Amber. Your friend is safe, and is in Thunderclan. He cannot wait to see you, but Tigerstar is causing trouble at the lake and if we don't leave in fourty-eight hours your friend will get killed. But fear not, there is a way to save your friend and the lake. The Three will side with your friend and everyone who wants peace by the lake." The group stared. Harold was the leader of the team, he was the one who saves his mates. There was no way he could stop Tigerstar. The team stared at each other. "Friends, we need to go into battle shortly. This will be The Greatest Battle The World Will Never Know. The battle to save the lake and Harold, Thunderclan and the world." Amber announced. Jet, Maple, Lucas, Caroline and David nodded in agreement. " We need to save the world from this Tigerstar's plots, before we lose Harold." All members of the team knew Harold was the bravest pig on their side. He was the ideal ally in any team, loyal to anyone he met on his adventures and smart. The battle to save the lake has began.

In the Thunderclan camp, Jayfeather was tending to a few patients. One of them was a pig with sapphire-blue eyes, blue trousers, white shirt, blue jacket and a dark blue hat. "Are you o.k Harold?" The young boar nodded at him. " Tell Lionblaze that I am okay and will be up and ready to help out in the camp" he answered. Jayfeather looked at the pig. He was looking forward to helping out in the camp, and Firestar would agree. The tension in the camp was high Harold can even sense it. Something was wrong and he has to find it out.

"Ok Lionblaze? I hear you've got an apprentice?" he asked. Lionblaze nodded. "Her name is Dovepaw." The Doctor strolled in "Tigerstar is causing mayhem at the lake and if we don't leave in thirty-six hours then someone will be killed" he warned Firestar. Briarpaw, Bumblepaw and Blossompaw stopped. "Who is it?" Briarpaw whispered to her siblings. Lionblaze felt shock throughout the camp. Harold shuddered. He must find his friends and save the lake before he heads back home. "Ok, I may need to save the lake before I head home. If Tigerstar wants a battle then I'm ready. That's our summer camp is here. I am ready to fight for the lake." he announced. The clans stared.

Ivypaw walked through the Dark Forest. She was excited for the battle, and once the lake is won by her group, she will be ruler of the world. "Hi Hawkfrost" she answered. "I have a challenge for you. I want you to kill the pig and his team and bring their bodies to me." Tigerstar then announced. " Friends, a battle is upon us. We must defeat Firestar and this pig called Harold and take the lake." Breezepelt walked up. "I think there is a way to punish Harold. But it will be too tough to get to him, earlier he raised the water level in the stream higher so that I cannot 's our mission." Tigerstar turned to the group. "Capture this pig, and bring him to me. Alive Or Dead. I want to know where his powers come from. His location is..." he typed in on Google "Where is this Harold located" but it came with "Thunderclan camp.." "This Harold, he is in the Thunderclan camp, but where he is, there's bound to be others find them" Darkstripe asked his old friend.

Night fell in the Thunderclan camp. Lionblaze sighed. Earlier, on patrol with Firestar and Harold, Breezepelt tried to attack him, but somehow, Harold rose the water level so that Breezepelt won't invade. He cannot believe that a pig can have the skill to use water. He was hoping for Onestar to knock at the door and say "I hear that some pig has been using water to soak my warrior. If I can catch him or her I'll tear them out for mousetails. A pig using water? That's impossible." Lionblaze laughed at the thought of Mistystar, Blackstar and Onestar announcing at the next Buiness Meeting that "There's a pig somewhere that can use superpowers." Everyone will know about it. But he knew they have 24-hours left to leave the lake before it's too late.

Next day Firestar was in the camp when Blackstar knocked on the door to the castle. "Firestar? I found a twoleg kit in my camp and I don't know what to do. Megatron is destroying everything and is there some way to save the lake? Flametail says there's a creature with special powers."

At that moment some cat muttered "I think he's talking about Harold. After all, he is determined to help out." Blackstar stared at the speaker. "H-he's here? So soon?" he stammered. The Thunderclan cats nodded. "Blackstar, this is Harold. He will help you lot keep your home."

Lusa, Toklo, Kallik and Ujaruk was travelling to the lake after hearing Ravenpaw's directions to get back to their universe. "Prehaps Firestar and Cloudtail are someone who the she-cat knows"

Kallik pointed out. "But Ravenpaw knew them, too" Lusa sighed. "We need to cross those mountains then we are at the lake" Ujaruk told them. "The lake is the portal from this universe to ours."

Brook Where Small Fish Swim was bored out of her mind when Stoneteller said "Trouble is heading to our universe." Stormfur appeared. "The lake is in trouble? My father's there."

Midnight sighed as her propercy reveals itself. _Worlds will collide_. That was happening now. Then she remembered the pig's team. They are part of the propercy. Suddenly Sweetpaw appeared. _He's going to be killed, the pig._ Midnight gasped. _Of course, why didn't I tell Amber sooner. _Then Sweetpaw whispered. _But he will save the lake, and will be back to defeat Tigerstar, he has the water skills_.Midnight heard about it before. _Of course, Harold! He's the one who will save the lake, with his team. _But with less than a day left, she has to work fast.

Maggie fell on the ground. She got up and crawled over to Longtail. who was asleep, and slept next to him. Suddenly an air raid siren sounded. "Head to Riverclan. Megatron, Tigerstar and Mr. Burns are attacking" Firestar yelled. "Cloudtail, you take Maggie and head for the shelter" Longtail shouted. "Go, now!" Brambleclaw shouted at Haold. "I'll stay here." the pig answered back. "Sleepstar! Tell Brambleclaw the camp needs me to guard it." he continued. Sleepstar shook her head "Sorry, Harold, but Amber is in trouble as well as your team. Breezepelt has got ray guns from Kang and Kodos and is attacking them." Harold stared at his friend, "Of course, I need to come, too. Thanks Sleepstar." With that he ran off. A shot from Breezepelt's laser knocked Amber and the rest of the team into the lake. "I'm Firin Me Lazer" the Windclan warrior announced as he shot at the water. "Sleepstar, you was right. My friends are in trouble and only I need to rescue them. They can't swim, but I can."Harold told her. With that he leaped into the lake. "You again?" Breezepelt shouted at the swimmer. "Amber, and the team, I'm coming" the swimmer yelled. Everyone ran out of the shelter and watched the action. "Please let him be ok" Sleepstar whispered. "I've got you, onto this rope. Hurry. Sleepstar and Lisa, tie the end to the post and pull my friends up. I'm coming" Harold had yelled at the others. Brook and Stormfur watched all the action as they turned up. As the team got to the pier Lisa put blankets on them. "Ow" she cried as she put a blanket on Amber. "Oops, sorry. Guess my power's fire" the sow and Reedfeather slipped in and grabbed Maple, who was struggling to swim, and carried her back to the lake. "Stop, Breezepelt!" Ashfoot had shouted. Finally Mistystar went back to the lake. Sleepstar followed, and together they swam towards the Windclan camp. "Come on, you are safe." Sleepstar whispered to Harold. "I was under attack from Breezepelt and his laser." the pig replied. "That was brave of you, Harold." Mistystar told him. "Thanks Mistystar and Sleepstar for saving them. I couldn't leave her alone, it seems like Kang and Kodos are working against us. Don't worry, me and my team shall save the lake. My power is water, Amber uses fire, Jet is darkness, Maple is earth, Lucas,my cousin, relies on wind, Caroline's power is raditation and Pine can use cold and ice. We'll get the lake back.I am ready." the pig announced with fierce determination. Lionblaze came up to Harold and said "That was great of you. Now I know what your power is, and you can use it against Megatron, alongside Pine." Suddenly Tigerstar appeared. "Well well well. You passed my challenge but there is more to go. You have less than a day to complete these challenges of mine, all of you"

He stared at Amber, Pine, Sleepstar, Lionblaze, Dovepaw, Jayfeather, Jet, Lucas, Maple, David and Harold. "Everyone, tranqulise them all" the evil cat continued. Tigerstar's cronies pointed tranquisers at the group."Ready, aim, Fire" he ordered. The cronies fired. A thump was heard. "Dovepaw!" Whitewing cried. Lionblaze, Caroline, Amber and Jet then fell. "Five down,seven to go" Tigerstar crowed. A moment later, Jayfeather, Pine, Maple, David and Lucas also fell down.

"Just two to go" Tigerstar confirmed. Ivypaw and Breezepelt pointed their tranqulisers towards the last two. A shot later, someone fell. "Just Sleepstar to go" Ivypaw confirmed. Sleepstar looked at the others. Lionblaze's eyes was open, Dovepaw's dart was in her tail, Maple was hit in the neck, so was her sister and some of the others, Pine's was in his leg, Jayfeather was hit in the foreleg, and Harold's dart stuck out of his shoulder. One shot, Sleepstar was hit in the neck, she flew and then fell.

Kallik, Toklo, Lusa and Ujaruk arrived at the lake. "There's something that just happened over here" Toklo announced. They saw twelve bodies, of cats and pigs,all tranqulised. "One was hit in the shoulder, one in the leg, one on his foreleg, one must have flown, one in the tail and the rest in the neck" Kallik exclaimed. "Come on, let's see if they are all right" Lusa cried, running to the nearest body to her. "What are you doing here?" Tigerstar yelled. "These are all The Dark Forst properties" Darkstripe replied.


	4. Chapter 4

The Greatest Battle The World Will Never Know part 3.

Challenges in The Dark Forest.

Last time Sleepstar and the others were tranqulised and were taken to the Dark Forest.

Epic Alert: 1 of 2 chapters.

Sleepstar lay on the ground. Suddenly she woke up. The others were asleep, some of them deeply. After Tigerstar ordered his friends to shoot them with tranqulisers, they were to be taken to The Dark Forest. A series of challenges lay ahead of them, but she cannot do them herself, as some of them relied on special moves. Everyone knew that Lionblaze, herself, Jayfeather, Dovepaw and the rest all are exteremely powerful. Her power is to unlock closed doors with her mind, Dovepaw can see and hear things from far away, Lionblaze can fight without any injuries, Jayfeather can see in dreams, Amber can control fire, Jet can use darkness, so she is handy for this situation, Lucas can use wind, while Maple can use earth. Pine can control cold and ice, while Caroline can use radiation with no ill effects, and last but not least, Harold can use water. They have all to pass this test. Suddenly Dovepaw yawned, and so did the rest. "Welcome to The Dark Forest, you ignorant foes. You all have been summoned to do these near impossible tasks here." Brokenstar announced. "What! So what happens if we fail?" Amber cried. "Then you and your friends will die" Brokenstar answered. "That's it. If Brokenstar says we do these tasks, we do these tasks. I am not afraid of the impossible, if my powers allow it" Harold told the team. "Well,if you think you can do these, little one, then you are wrong, and foolish." Brokenstar said.

"Your powers are worthless against these tasks. So the lake is in my rule now" he continued. Sleepstar glanced at the others. Lucas whispered to her "Let's see if we can do this, Sleepstar."

The other members nodded at each other, and Caroline sighed "We shall do this, to regain the lake." Harold nodded at her."I agree. We should do this. Come on team. Here we go"

With that the twelve members of the team ran off.

Back at the lake, Bart was bored. He cannot play any pranks on anyone now that Sleepstar and the others had vanished. "This is defently War of the worlds. We're from Amercia, in a world full of cats, saving a lake with cartoon pigs, and then bears and giant robots shows up"

Suddenly Bluestar appeared in front of him. "Who the hell are you?" he asked. "I am Bluestar, once I was leader of Thunderclan and you and your family have been summoned to join forces with us. You must discuss with us over ways to save the Three, Sleepstar and the legendary Islington Eight from Tigerstar and his cronies. Us members of StarClan cannot enter the Dark Forest over risks we will be trapped there, so you mortal twolegs have to go in, before Sleepstar, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Dovepaw, Jet, Maple, Pine, Lucas, Amber, David and Harold are trapped forever. They all have powers, but only Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovepaw's are strong enough,Sleepstar and the rest aren't. So behold The Council" she explained. "This is Sunstar, and his brother, Featherwhisker. The cranky old cat is Yellowfang," The old grey she cat snapped"I'm not cranky, it's those kits again" "That tom is Longtail, he died a few days ago, and that is Rippletail, who was killed by the beavers, Leopardstar is there, she only died earlier this moon, leaving Mistyfoot, my daughter, as leader, there's also Stonefur, my other kit, and Mosskit. Stonefur was killed by Blackstar and Darkstripe on Tigerstar's orders, and there's Feathertail. She saved the Tribe Cats from Sharptooth, losing her life in the process. She walks with The Tribe's ancestors, too. And may I introuduce you to Skywatcher, the last decendant of the Orginal SkyClan. His clan now flourish, thanks to Firestar, and them and us made peace at Leafstar's ceremony. Leafstar never forgot Firestar, and now, we all stand."

Meanwhile, in The Dark Forest, Jet was trying hard to show everyone the way out. "I give up. Caroline,you lead on" she announced. Suddenly a piece of paper lay on the floor. "Read it, Sleepstar" Lionblaze announced. "Your first task awaits you. Only members with the Water element may do this task. But you may not survive this task, for the Dark Forest warriors will attack you" Harold gasped. "I'll go with you, Sleepstar. After all, my powers are strong enough." What everyone didn't know was that Sleepstar is a future ShadowClan leader. So she knows the outcome of the battle. But she won't tell anyone at all, not even the team.

"Sleepstar, if we don't do something Breezepelt might run off with the 'd better get going" Harold gasped, his voice shook. "Okay then we shall get going" Sleepstar confirmed.

Tigerstar was watching his CCTV surveilance cameras on the televisions when he saw a pig and a cat running up the corridors. "That's the pig I want. I'll find out his powers. Guards, capture this Harold, and bring him to me, understand?" The guards nodded. "Yes sir" then they ran off.

Meanwhile, in the maze Sleepstar walked towards the middle, Harold following behind. "Sleepstar, did you hear that?" he whispered. Suddenly, Breezepelt, Brokenstar, Nightcloud and Hawkfrost jumped out of the bushes. "Sleepstar run! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" Harold yelled. Then everything went black. "We got him, but we don't want Sleepstar. I'll take him to the Labrotary.I'll take him to Tigerstar first, then the Lab." Brokenstar wispered.

Optimus Prime was watching the lake when he said to Bumblebee "The residents have to leave, he didn't make it, neither did Sleepstar and the rest." Suddenly Bluestar emerged "You will be the Beta team. The Alpha Team are still in the Dark Forest, but a rescue may occur now. The Islington Eight are cut down to size, thanks to Brokenstar. He ambushed Sleepstar and Harold, and with that he knocked him out. As long as they're in the Dark Forest, they are in danger."

As Amber and the others walked down to where Harold had vanished, David gasped. On the ground was a horseshoe necklace. Next to it was some darts. "It seems Nightcloud took the chain off him while Breezepelt shot him. There's blood on this one." he told everyone. "How it will help us?" Dovepaw asked. "It shows us the direction where Nightcloud went." he answered. "They mentioned The Lab, but they didn't mention the direction." Sleepstar told David. Amber gasped "They'll harm him. Sleepstar, you head towards the Lab, and disguise yourself as a Dark Forest cat. Once there, peek through the window. If Harold is there, sneak in, then lure them out. We'll follow you, o.k." Sleepstar nodded at her friend, then headed away.

With little than six hours left, will Sleepstar rescue her friend?

Will the Beta and Gamma teams fight?

Will Amber get the others out?

Coming in part 5


	5. Chapter 5

The Greatest Battle The World Will Never Know part 5: The lost Irwell and the Anti-Distruption police.

Part 2 of 2, and this chapter sees the introuduction of Arthur Irwell, who was captured by Tigerstar. Also,Gregory, a fox who is apprentice to Midnight,also makes his debut in this chapter. I only own the pigs, Sleepstar and Phoenixfeather.

Sleepstar walked down the road leading to The Dark Forest Research Facility, where her friend was being held captive. If she doesn't act fast, then the Dark Forest will have the upper hand over StarClan. If the Dark Forest wins, then the world will end. "_The following must be saved for the mission to be a success"_ Midnight once told her. Suddenly a mobile phone rang. "Hello Phoenixfeather. How's things on the SS Tipton?" Sleepstar asked her friend. "You sound worried, Sleepstar, why?" he enquired. Sleepstar sighed "There's a problem, Phoenixfeather. Harold's been captured by Tigerstar" Phoenixfeather gasped in shock. "What? How exactly did he get captured?" he asked. "It's a long story, Phoenixfeather, but I'll tell you another time, I have a friend to save. Bye, and I'll see you later." Then she resumed her rescue. Then, as she turned a corner a fox appeared from behind the bushes. "I heard about Harold's capture. I can't believe that Tigerstar would stoop so low and kill him. I'm Gregory, Midnight's apprentice. I can see into the future, and I know he'll have a lucky escape, with you and his brother,Arthur. He won't trust Arthur at first till you set him a challenge, and he tells you something. After he tells you the answer your friend will remove the plaster covering it and to confirm it. Then he says he trusts Arthur." Sleepstar muttered "Let's hope your propercy is right.", then peering into the window, she gasped. Harold was trapped, and he was in a deep sleep. "There's got to be a way in" she thought.

Firestar handed Kallik, Toklo, Lusa and Ujaruk the keys to four dens. "Den eight is Barkfeather's, dens eleven to nineteen is for Harold and his team, den twenty-three is closed as the Anti-Distruption Police is conducting an investigation and den thirty-three is being ,and den fifty smells of garlic." The other warriors gasped,as the Policeman emerged."There's been reports of garlic being thrown out of a tree,and reports of vampires hiding there." Briarpaw muttered "Okay, so who put garlic in a tree? Blossompaw?" Her sister meowed "I heard rumours of a vampire hiding there so I put garlic in the tree" Greystripe walked to the young cats "I heard they're from Forks, a place mentioned in the twoleg books _The Twilight Saga_. I don't know why teenage fangirls scream at the sight of Edward Cullen and Jacob Black." A fangirl screamed in the background.

In The Dark Forest, Lionblaze picked up something off the ground. The strange object was heart-shaped, with a horseshoe in it and a bolt of lightning alongside it. Next to the warrior, Lucas Hill reconized the shape from somewhere. "I know it looks familiar, but I can't think where I've seen it before, do you know Amber?" he asked his friend. "I know the lapel badge has a twin, and If I remember rightly, when Sleepstar and Harold left,did you see the same shape through his shirt? I could have sworn I did." Lucas nodded. He had saw the peculiar mark too. So Lionblaze gave the badge to them.

In The Dark Forest Research Facility Tigerstar was talking to his guards. "The next thing we need to do is to capture Sleepstar. Now that we have her friend, she'll be easier to capture, and what punishment it is to see her friend die in front of her. Hawkfrost, give me the steel kettle, fill it up with water, and heat it up."

In his prison, a sudden chill woke Harold up. His denim jeans and cotton shirt was shredded, probably when Tigerstar dragged him through brambles. He had grazes all over, and he looked in a bad state. Sitting up, he sighed. "I must get back to my friends". Suddenly Tigerstar appeared in the block. "How do you know if the pig whose powers we want is Harold?" Daggerstar asked. Snowtuft answered. "There's a peculiar mark on him, that's how you know" Those evil cats knew where he was, and began looking for a first-aid box."Ah aha!" he whispered in triumph,and opening the box up, pulled out a plaster, and stuck it over the mark. Then Daggerstar and Snowtuft burst into the cell, grabbed Harold and led him out. Hawkfrost had a sharp object and Harold gulped. The object was a scapel. _He's going to torture me, and I'm an ex-pig,_he thought to himself. Suddenly pain shot through him. "Where are the others?" Daggerstar demanded. "Remain strong,little brother" a voice whispered. _Arthur? Is that you?_ Then he felt something hot. "Tell me, where are they?" the shadowy cat meowed. "I don't know!" Harold answered. Sleepstar then appeared through a wall. Closing her eyes, a key flew into the air and Arthur Irwell walked out. Sleepstar was shocked. Arthur looked like his brother,in many ways. "Thanks. Is that Harold?" Arthur asked. "I forgot how old he is. I looked like him when I was eighteen, and that was when Tigerstar captured me. I can't believe five years have passed." Harold freed one trotter out of the strap, and untied the other. Then, sitting up,he untied the straps on his legs and went off. "Hmm, that's a nasty burn. The sooner we get to the lake the better we can sort it out." Sleepstar replied. She was human, and there was a dark ring round one eye. "We can get out this way. Come on everyone, I'm going through a wall." She sped up, with the brothers running behind her,then they passed through.

Dovepaw was feeling bored when a shout was heard. "Sleepstar's back!" Sleepstar, Harold and a pig was running towards them. Jayfeather could smell blood, and the mysterious pig said "My name is Arthur Irwell. I'm Harold's brother, and was held by Tigerstar for five years." Lionblaze stared at Harold, who had a large burn on his chest,then noticed a plaster. "Harold, may I peel the plaster off for you?" he asked, and the pig replied "Yes". Carefully, Lionblaze peeled off the plaster and then gasped. The shape of the lapel badge was there, then calling everyone else over, they gasped. "The three components are there, can't you see? You can see the horseshoe, right there, inside the heart-shaped marking, a bolt of lightning is actually there, as well." Amber pointed out. Jayfeather snapped "I don't need everyone surrounding me and my find a way out, please" A hour later, Caroline shouted "There's a porthole here. I think we need to visit the SS Tipton to meet Phoenixfeather." Everyone was waiting for Jayfeather and Harold to meet them, and everyone found themselves on the ship.

Phoenixfeather was on the Fiesta Deck when a large group walked to him. "Hello Sleepstar. I'll come with your group." Sleepstar followed her friend to the Shoe Submarine. Inside the Submarine, Amber stared at the rows of shoes "This must have cost an absoulute fortune. If we dump them in the sea it will be London Tipton furious." she laughed. "This is the portal to the Lake" Phoenixfeather explained. "Now, if there's any steel items it won't let you in." he warned them. Everyone walked in to the porthole and then they were at the lake. "Are you all right?" Arthur asked his brother, and Harold replied "Yes, I'm fine." Sleepstar and Phoenixfeather nodded at each other and everyone ran to the camp. When they arrived Lionblaze burst out "What are they doing here?"

Will the Anti-Distraction Police arrest the vampires? Will The Beta and Gamma Teams aid the Alpha? Will The Doctor appear? Find out in...

Part six coming soon to a Computer near you!


	6. Chapter 6

The Greatest Battle The World Will Never Know Part 6: Time Travellers Central and The Anti-Distruption Police!

Note: A continuation of the fifth chapter. To summonise we had The Dark Forest causing trouble, up to something evil and The Anti-Distruption Police investigating suspicous vampire activity. Here is part six.

Kallik and Sandstorm dropped their teas in shock at the large group that had just went through The Dark Forest, the SS Tipton and The Tunnels during their bid for freedom. All except Lionblaze had wounds sustained from The Dark Forest. Brambleclaw realized with a shudder that Tigerstar had brought them all there in order to use them against the Clans. _I must warn Arthur_, he thought to himself. Arthur Irwell, a young pig, was captured by Tigerstar a few years previously,way back when the Clans was in the forest, just shortly after he got his warrior name. He was more at risk than his brother, who,unknown to anyone, had planned his own rescue mission to save him. Lucas Hill, Arthur's cousin, approached Brambleclaw. "We have just twenty-four hours to save the lake, I've just worked out. We spent eight hours in The Dark Forest, two hours on the Tipton, a hour in the Tunnels and a hour getting back to ThunderClan. That's how much time have elasped since Breezepelt attacked us with ray guns and Tigerstar captured us. We had spent a day at those buildings over there when the Orienteering group returned,and that is when Harold vanished. We spent a while looking for him and just as we were nearing the lake Breezepelt attacked us all." he explained,then turned to talk to Jayfeather. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Lisa Simpson was reading a Warrior Cats novel when a rustle from a bush caused her to drop the book she was reading. A young pig walked out of the bushes. He had deep-blue eyes, a long scar was down his chest. He wore a cotton shirt, or what was left of it, denim jeans, and a cap. "Are you one of the Alpha Team?" she asked. The pig nodded. "Yes,I am Harold. I was captured by Tigerstar, and while my friends weresearching for clues, Sleepstar, with the help of Midnight and Gregory, rescued me. It was almost as bad when I had to rescue Horatio, who is a young meerkat" Lisa can't believe that she had met a member of the Alpha Team. "I can't wait to tell Janie about it" she cried. "You mustn't tell anyone about this" Harold warned. Bluestar approached Lisa, and she followed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harold Irwell woke up. He was in the Recovery Den. _I think I'll go for a walk_, he thought, and sitting up, ignoring the pain in his chest, he was about to go off when he saw his cousin Daphne. _Does she knows how dangerous it is? _he thought. "Daphne, what's wrong?" he asked her. Daphne whispered. "It's Lavendar and her sister. They have joined The Dark Side, and they have cookies. They were boasting about it last night, and they were also talking about hot chocolate." Harold gasped. He had heard stories about the Dark Side having cookies, but he didn't expect Daphne visiting lived on an island in the Atlantic Ocean, with her brother Nathanial. "When I heard, I began to look for your friends, but there were no sign of them. Nathanial and I found our way to here, and a flame-coloured cat asked us who we were.I told him we were looking for you and he said you was here. Then we saw you walking out of a den. How's things been in London?" Harold muttered to her "Okay. Last week Amber's grandmother made us all a cake, and then she announced that she was going to visit Westminster. Oh, and all of us went to Carnaby Street. Then we went to the London Eye, and that's it, really. So how's things where you live?" Daphne replied "Quiet, apart from that Nathanial caught a fish while he went fishing." Harold then sighed. "Daphne, there's something going on here. It concerns a cat called Tigerstar, who had captured me, my friends, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Dovepaw and Sleepstar. Do you know what he did?" Daphne shook her head, and Harold told her "He took me to his prison, where he asked me where the others were, while Hawkfrost scored a line down my chest, and I saw Arthur." Daphne looked at the large bandage on her cousin. "It hurts,just a little, but Jayfeather did a good job cleaning and stiching it. Oh, and Firestar wants to see me, about rumours of vampires. See ya, Daphne" Then he dashed off to the den. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tigerstar watched CCTV videos of Sleepstar's escape when , the energy tycoon entered. "Is this Tigerstar's office?" Tigerstar answered, and sat down."I am trying to get a lot of allies to the Dark Side. The reason is to destroy those fools who believed in the Warrior Code, and to kill a pig called Harold Irwell. He is sly, and was easy to trap. Shame that Sleepstar spoiled the fun." he explained.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dovepaw was on patrol with Lionblaze, Daphne and Harold when a pig stepped out. He wore a gold outfit decorated with stars and he looked serious. "Hey, it's Knut!" Harold cried out. "He's from the future, but he's here to see his friends, Matilda of Faversham and Stephen Thatcher." Knut turned to Lionblaze and asked "May I join your patrol to the Abandoned House?" Lionblaze nodded. As soon as they turned a corner a policeman stopped them. "We have made several arrests." he confirmed. "Who is it?" Lionblaze asked, and the policeman answered back "A group of kids playing cards, a glee club and a werewolf, teenge girl and a vampire" The patrol asked "Reasons why they've been arrested?" The policeman answered "The glee club for giving whoever lives here a headache, the kids for causing a traffic jam and the werewolf, vampire and girl for throwing garlic out of the tree." Dovepaw explained "It must be Bloosompaw's garlic they threw out, she has been growing some for a moon" Then the policeman told them "There is a group of time travelllers having a meeting." Knut's eyes went wide. "We were just heading there right now" Then the patrol continued.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amber McCormac was busy helping Sandstorm make the tea when she saw her old friend emerge through the door. "Hello,how's things on the patrol?" she asked them. Harold replied "Okay, we saw Knut. The Anti-Distruption Police made arrests and we saw the Twins" Carolina Mason, who was also helping out,gasped."You saw the twins?" Daphne nodded. "They said the Dark Forest will defeat StarClan. It means the end of the world, and Ivypaw haven't even got her cheeseburger." Briarpaw, who was helping Jayfeather out, looked horrified. "The Dark Forest is really going to cause trouble now" she said in shock. "Show me where the Twins were" Amber asked Harold. "Okay then,would youlike to come, Briarpaw?" Briarpaw answered "Oh, yes 'll pick up clues" As Amber, Briarpaw and Harold walked through the forest she saw Leah, who had a stone in her trotter. "Watch out, Briarpaw!" Harold yelled out, and Briarpaw ducked. The stone hit Harold,and Leah laughed. "Well, little Irwell, not so brave, are you?" Harold got up, and he muttered "Oh yeah? Well we've got even more allies now, and by the way, Tigerstar had nearly killed me, and you think he's your friend?" Amber cried out "Well said." Harold sighed "I had to tell her that we won't be beaten by Tigerstar and his allies" Briarpaw squeaked "I thought the stone would hit me. My siblings and I will fight with the Beta Team. You're a bit like Lionblaze" Amber gasped. Briarpaw had just compared Harold to Lionblaze. "I've need to tell you something. When we were in The Dark Forest, I had a feeling that Arthur was nearby. I did allow myself to be captured by Tigerstar in order for Sleepstar to rescue him as well. I didn't even expect to be compared to Lionblaze, at all" Harold confessed. Amber muttered "You didn't tell me you was going to rescue your brother, and the only way you was going to rescue him was through capture. That was foolish, but was brave. I was glad to see him, but he is at risk of being captured. We have just a hour to the battle, and I'm straving." With that the three of them headed to camp.

Next Chapter: The Battle and a revelation.


	7. Chapter 7

The Greatest Battle The World Will Never Know Part 7: The Epic conclusion.

Epicness alert: Chapter one of two.

I only own Sleepy and The Council, and Anneka Smith, who is Sleepstar's desendant.I don't own Mars University. Really Random Person has let me borrow Warmy for this chapter. I also own Winterfur.

_With Tigerstar set to join forces with , the energy tycoon, and Springfield's crime synditates, it's up to members of Sleepy's Council to stop them,with the help from ThunderClan, before things get from bad to worse..._

As Tigerstar pulled out the machine plans to he announced his next move " I shall not attack Sleepstar's Council directly. Instead I shall put a trap for them in ThunderClan's camp. With the Council destroyed, it will be ThunderClan next, then the Lake and the World in our control. That Kittypet won't know what happened when his clan are trapped, then it'll bring the members. Then we steal their powers and use them against them. With ThunderClan wiped out, we shall rule the world. But the main targets are the following: Sleepstar, Firestar, The Three and The Council. Defeat them, and the world will be ours"

Brambleclaw was listening to the radio on a programme on the Clans' music history when an announcer came on and proclaimed "Several ThunderClan cats have been captured. Winterfur with the full story" As the tabby listened he was shocked. Then he thought _A trip to StarClan is in order, they'll know what happened to ThunderClan._ Getting up, Brambleclaw began to walk out of his den and began to head for the Moonpool. There was no sign of cats at all, and the camp was deserted. Suddenly he turned to see Briarpaw coming towards him. "Hi Brambleclaw. What's happened?"she asked. Brambleclaw explained how the clan just vanished. After he finished everybody looked at him. "I remember seeing a flash of light going at high speed through the trees when we were heading back" a mud-covered pig squealed. A young sow recalled hearing a loud meow and Brambleclaw gasped._ The clan is in danger,_ he thought. The mud-covered boar sighed, and Brambleclaw told them he is heading to the Moonpool. "I shall show these two the Moonpool, Briarpaw, you're coming too. Stay behind Amber, this path is narrow, so single-file please." With that, he led Briarpaw's patrol to the Moonpool. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bluestar was busy writing a list of names on a sheet of paper when she saw Briarpaw,Brambleclaw, a sow and a boar walking through StarClan. "We wish to see Sunstar." Brambleclaw confirmed to Bluestar. Bluestar looked up "It's to do with ThunderClan. They're scattered through time and space. You need to find The Doctor, find your clan, then you have to join forces with Bart and Lisa to destroy the Timebeam Machine" she explained, and a young pig sighed "All this time they are planning to wreck havoc here" Bluestar blinked. "You're right there, Harold. After all, Tigerstar had you captured Aand taken prisoner,but you knew where your older brother was. You need a TARDIS to go and rescue your friends, and you need a Doctor." Suddenly Bart Simpson ran and, not looking where he was going, crashed into Briarpaw, Brambleclaw and Harold and bowled them over. They all got themselves up,and they returned to the Moonpool. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amber McCormac looked around the hollow, suprised to have met StarClan for the first time ever. _I didn't see the flash of light at all, but then, again, I was looking elsewhere, _she thought to herself. Then a voice called out "This is not Mars University" Brambleclaw looked very confused. "What the StarClan is Mars University?"he meowed, and Amber sighed "That's Anneka, Sleepstar's desendant. But we're not supposed to meet yet, unless Tigerstar messed up the timeline." Then a blue box emerged from out of nowhere, and out came a male twoleg, followed by a female twoleg. "Well, I shall take you lot to find your friends." the twoleg told them. "But this teenager shouldn't be here at all, so she'll have to stay here till the problem is sorted out. Will you two keep her company." Amber replied "Okay, then. The three of us shall stay here." Brambleclaw and Briarpaw got in and the TARDIS vanished. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lionblaze was feeling bored in captivity when a loud swishing sound was heard. The twoleg came out and asked "Is all of you ThunderClan?" Firestar replied "Yes. I am Firestar, leader of ThunderClan." The Doctor announced "You and Greystripe are taking part in a new mission with the following: Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovepaw, Cinderheart, Sorreltail, Brook, Cloudtail and Stormfur, along with Bart and Lisa Simpson, Warmy, Sleepy, Kallik, Ujaruk, Believerpaw, Winterfur and the following Council Members, which is Phoenixfeather, Planetpelt, Poppyfur, Carolina and Harold. Bluestar told me everything, that they'll be in two groups. So, let's get back to camp." As soon as the cats are in The TARDIS vanished.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in The Dark Forest, Brokenstar had called a meeting, which The Dark Forest cats wanted to see what's up. "Now that we had made things worse for The Doctor, we can start to destroy Sleepstar's Council. The members in the camp, plus Sleepstar herself, is lost through time, and the two members not in the camp we have got them on our CCTVs. If we send the TARDIS away from the present day, we have those two as our target. This is where these arrows come in. We can use the Members' powers against them, and to do that, I'm looking for someone to test this arrow on, and I know who" he explained.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anneka Smith was waiting for ThunderClan to return so she can get back to her time when an arrow flew through the air. "Anneka, run! We'll take care of them"Harold Irwell's voice yelled, then a loud thump was heard. "No!" cried his friend. Looking down at her ancestor's friend, Anneka noticed an arrow sticking out of his chest, then turned to Amber. "We can't do anything, not till Sleepy comes back" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS only to discover the timeline's messed up. "Er, ThunderClan cats. We're not in the 21st Century anymore"

This chapter hangs on a cliffhanger. Will everyone get back to their own time? What fate will befall Anneka, Amber or Harold? Will Midnight stop the battle? Final chapter coming soon.


End file.
